


Tight Squeeze

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bellies, Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Bellies, Flirting, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Pudge, Pudgy Bellies, Pudgy Tummies, Sexy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, pudge love, tummies, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim gets stuck





	Tight Squeeze

Jim was going to kill Sebastian.

 

That asshole had chosen this hotel on purpose, and there was no denying that. He knew he shouldn’t have let Sebastian chose we’re they were to stay during their camp-out in the Bahamas. The kitchen was a tight space to walk through, the island less than a foot away from the stove and counters, the bar and island the same distance from each other. It was a tight fit for Sebastian’s thin frame, so his pudgy body was practically wedged in.

 

He groaned under his breath, hand on the top of his sagging belly. He turned towards the counter, reaching up for the cupboards. As he did so, his tummy rested on the countertop, spilling out in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, turning to look around the room. Sebastian was standing in the doorframe with a smirk on his lips, eyes full of mischief.

 

“Is this what you were wanting, Basher?” He asked with an amused sigh, rubbing his belly absentmindedly. Sebastian chuckled, watching Jim heave his chubby tummy of the tabletop, sauntering over to Jim, hands on his hips.

 

“I have to say, you look absolutely ravishing.”


End file.
